Ideally, a dental chair will provide support for the patient so that he can rest comfortably in the various positions of adjustment of the chair, and will allow the dentist to perform his work with maximum facility and minimum fatigue. The dental chair of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,118 goes a long way toward achieving these objectives through the use of various air bladders in the chair which support the patient and provide for appropriate movement of the head. However, there has remained room for improvement in optimizing the comfort for the patient and convenience for the dentist, as well as in minimizing the expense of manufacture.